Pigments find uses in many applications, including chemical toners, inkjet ink and electrophoretic ink compositions, black matrix materials, color filters, and coatings. Often pigments are dispersed in a vehicle, and may be combined with various additives and/or cosolvents. The chemistry of pigment surfaces vary widely and can be modified to achieve desired performance properties, e.g., dispersibility, hydrophobicity/hydrophilicity, etc. While methods have been developed for modifying pigment surfaces, many of these previous methods are less effective for certain surfaces and/or modifying agents. Accordingly, there remains a continual need to develop methods for modifying pigment surfaces.